


New Things

by mrkinch



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post war. Heero may learn to like new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Things

It's quiet here. He says graveyards should be quiet. Peaceful. Rest in peace. Peace in death. Peace is death, but I don't say that. Hardly think it anymore. We're all keeping the peace now, not like... But I don't really know how it was then. It was so hard to see.

I've given up trying to understand some things. He says we all went crazy, the two of them just got there first. He puts out his hand and I take it because he likes that. He says one day I'll like it. I think he's right about that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written to The Reverand's specifications on the occasion of Fandom Aid.


End file.
